Baa, Baa Butterflies and Sheep
by Detouredbe
Summary: If you've ever wondered what Fidget was dreaming before Ratigan woke him up and gave him that list, here's my wild guess.


**This is a random idea that's been on my mind for a while now. Whenever I watch the scene from GMD in which Ratigan wakes Fidget up to give him that list, I always find myself casually interested in what's got the bat so happy in his sleep. Well, I haven't got the answer, so why not come up with a possibility of my own?**

This isn't the first time Fidget has captured someone for Professor Ratigan and carried them over a long distance, back to the hideout, but it never fails to wear him down. As soon as he's finished presenting Mr. Flaversham to his employer, and receiving a flamboyant but half-hearted gratification, he stumbles off to the faucet on the rum barrel, where he sleeps, musters what strength he still has and jumps up onto it, pins himself into place and folds his wings across himself, and retires for the day.

Often sleep is one of the most fun activities Fidget does, because he'll frequently dream about some pretty silly things. As it happens, this time he is in a valley, beside a clear stream, and there are butterflies fluttering all around. It is broad daylight, so he must be up very late, but he feels energetic.

Just then a beautiful butterly with pale green wings and orange markings flaps by, and he is amazed by it. Something tells him if he tries to fly after it, he will be able to, and without realizing he's done anything, he's already way up in mid-air, chasing after the elegant lepidopterid.

It turns its head and looks back at him with curious eyes, and comes to a halt in mid-air. Fidget stops too, and waits to see what it's going to do. The butterfly suddenly unfastens a few buttons Fidget did not notice were on its abdomen, and out emerges a whole fleet of smaller butterflies in varying colours. Fidget is dumbstruck. The butterflies look up at him, grin, and pull little sailor hats out from behind their backs, then put them on their heads. In the blink of an eye, they are completely dressed in typical sailor attire.

Fidget finds this very funny, and starts to laugh. Suddenly all are back at the stream again, and the "sailor butterflies" suddenly flutter down into a lineup, and stand on their third pair of legs, swaying side to side, singing, "_Baa baa black sheep! Have you any wool? Yes merry have I, three bag's full!_"

Whatever that song has to do with sailors, it sure looks funny, and Fidget begins roaring with laughter. The butterflies begin circling each other in pairs as they continue singing, "_One for my master, one for my dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane!_"

Lying down on his stomach, hitting the ground with his fists as he's laughing, Fidget stops and looks up at them with teary eyes, before he resumes laughing.

Suddenly black-wooled lambs starting raining down from the sky by the dozens. Fidget jolts and tries to take cover as the giant creatures fall all around him. The strange thing is, however, that as soon as they hit the ground, the lambs each burst into a hundred butterfly-sized lambs, which then get up and form little circlets all around the amused bat. In these circlets, the lambs get up on their hind legs, interlocking their forelegs around the shoulders, and begin jigging together. Fidget finds this absolutely hilarious.

All of a sudden, a tiny, rodent-sized passenger ship comes floating down the stream, and harbours itself behind this merry ensemble. The sheep all hop onto the ship, stacking ontop of each other to make room. The butterflies flitter and flutter to and fro, then come to rest atop the stacks of sheep. "Come with us, Fidget! Come with us!" they all eagerly shout.

Go with them? Well of course! Fidget happily gets up and scampers over to the edge of the stream, chuckling in excitement. Upon hearing them call again, "Fidget!" he glances up at his new friends, but just as he begins to wade out to the ship, Ratigan's unwelcome visage suddenly pops up right in his face, yelling angrily, "FIDGET!"

Frightened, Fidget jumps back into the waking world, then collapses onto the steps beneath his faucet, bounces off of them, and lands in a heap on the ground.

For a moment, he can't understand what's happened. Where did all the funny little butterflies and lambs go? Where's the boat? What did Ratigan do with them?

Without time to think any further, he is handed a list, and reminded not to make any mistakes on his mission. He comes fully awake after reading the list over and hearing his boss's threatening tone, and remembers he's got to fetch a number of things for Flaversham to use when building the clockwork Queen Mousetoria, for Ratigan's plan.

"_Oh well, maybe I'll get to go on that trip next time!_" he laments.

**The end.**

**AN: In my opinion, the zanier a dream is, the better. Also to note, the lyrics to "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" as sung by the butterflies is a little different than most nowadays will know, because that is how the song was sung in old times.**


End file.
